Lieder der Meere
by Fizban Pernegelf
Summary: Wie lange kann man eine Strafe ertragen, ohne dem Wahn zu verfallen? Har er nicht genug gelitten? Reicht es nicht, ihn sehen zu lassen, wie auch noch die letzten seines Volkes Mittelerde verlassen? Ist er dazu verdammt, einsam an den Stränden zu wandeln?


Disclaimer: uns gehört nichts.

A/N: Die ist eine Zusammenarbeit mit **Vilyana** – wir würden uns sehr über Kommentare freuen

**Lieder der Meere**

Wie schon so oft ging sie am Strand entlang. Das Meer zu ihren Füßen glitzerte golden in der Abendsonne, und irgendwo am Horizont fuhr nun ein weißes Schiff mit weißen Segeln, das letzte Schiff der Elben auf seinem Weg in den Westen. Aus der Ferne vernahm sie Gesang. Sie seufzte. Was musste er jetzt nur denken? Sie beobachtete ihn immer, wenn sie an den Küsten entlang wanderte, um seiner Stimme zu lauschen die sie so betrübte, aber diesmal war es noch schlimmer. Ob er wohl wusste, dass sie hier war?

Traurig folgten seine Augen dem Schiff, sein Herz sehnte sich nach ihnen, doch konnte er nicht unter ihnen verweilen – dies hatte er vor langer Zeit verwirkt. Voll Trauer und Einsamkeit erhob sich seine Stimme, als er erneut zu einem Klagelied ansetzte. Würde ihm je vergeben werden? Würde er sich selbst je vergeben können? Sein Mund formte die schon so vertrauten Worte, doch seine Seele sehnte sich nach der Freiheit, nach dem ewigen Vergessen. Zu bald schon endete sein Lied, brachte ihn dazu, zusammenzusinken, den Blick auf den fernen Horizont gerichtet, wo die Sonne die Wellen küsste.

„Gebt mich frei…" Nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch der Wunsch seines Herzens.

Gerührt blieb sie stehen, um nur noch seinem Lied zu lauschen. Als er endete, betrübte sie dies fast noch mehr. Was empfand er jetzt, wenn er nicht einmal mehr die Kraft aufbrachte, seine Klagelieder zu singen? Sie verspürte tiefes Mitleid mit ihm, wie nie zuvor in ihrem ewigen Leben. Wie gerne hätte sie ihm geholfen! Aber dies stand außerhalb ihrer Macht, das wusste sie. Gegen den Beschluss Manwes konnte sie nichts tun. Doch wie konnten die Valar nur so grausam sein? Sahen sie nicht, wie er litt, Tag für Tag, ohne Aussicht auf ein anderes Leben, nicht einmal mit Hoffnung auf den Tod, der ihn endlich erlösen konnte? Oder hörten sie ihn nicht? Drangen seine Klagen denn nicht bis nach Valinor? Berichtete niemand von ihm? Sie riss sich zusammen und ging langsam in die Richtung, aus der sie seine Stimme vernommen hatte.

Schritte? War wirklich jemand in seiner Nähe? Endlich jemand, der seine Einsamkeit durchbrach? Der seinen endlosen Klagen Einhalt gebot?

Fast unsicher wandte er sich um, blickte der Fremden entgegen. Erstaunen bemächtigte sich seiner, als er die Maia erkannte, die sich ihm näherte. Was tat sie hier? Wieso war sie zu ihm gekommen? Hoffnung berührte sein vereinsamtes Herz, Tränen traten in seine uralten Augen.

„Weshalb seid Ihr hier?" Nicht mehr als diese Frage begrüßte sie, ehe er sich erneut seiner Harfe zuwandte, der tiefen Schuld seiner Familie Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Einen Augenblick zögerte sie, bevor sie antwortete, da sie sich die Frage nicht einmal selbst beantworten konnte. Sie war nur dem Gesang gefolgt, so sehr hatte seine Trauer sie bewegt.

"Ich wandelte am Ufer des Meeres, wie ich es gerne tue, und da vernahm ich Eure Stimme."

Sie sah ihn an, erblickte die Tränen in seinem Gesicht, die jahrhundertealte Trauer ausdrückten, und erkannte auch die Hoffnung, die nun darin stand. Wie gerne wollte sie ihm sagen, dass er endlich zurückkehren könnte nach Valinor, zu allen anderen seinen Volkes! Aber das vermochte sie nicht. Es zerriss ihr fast das Herz, dass sie nichts tun konnte, um ihn von seinem Schicksal zu erlösen, dass sie ihn enttäuschen musste.

"Ich habe Mitleid mit Euch", war das einzige, was sie ihm in diesem Moment noch sagen konnte.

Wieso spielte das Schicksal so mit ihm? Es war nicht einmal mehr Enttäuschung, die ihn berührte, nein es ging tiefer – viel tiefer.

Die Stimme, die lange nur klagte, die schreckliche Schuld besang, zerriss das eintönige Rauschen des Meeres in einem Schrei tiefster Verzweiflung. Gab es keine Vergebung? Gab es kein Zurück mehr für ihn? Alle Kraft wich aus seinen Gliedern, ließ ihn sich in den Sand knien, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Sind sechstausend Jahre der Buße nicht genug?"

Der Schrei ließ sie zusammenzucken. Wie Recht er hatte! Aber es gab nichts, was sie für ihn tun konnte. Sechstausend Jahre der Buße, Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung, und dennoch war sie machtlos. Bloß tröstende Worte könnte sie sprechen, aber was würden diese schon bewirken? Ungeachtet würden sie verklingen, untergehen im Rauschen des Meeres, und davongetragen vom Wind, dorthin, wo sie niemand vernahm. Keinen wirklichen Trost konnte sie ihm geben, konnte ihm nicht den Weg in den Westen öffnen. Nie war sie so verzweifelt gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick, als sie sah, wie er sich schwach in den Sand fallen ließ. Sie musste doch irgendetwas für ihn tun können, oder es zumindest versuchen!

"Ich dachte, sie wären es... Aber was kann ich schon tun?" Sie seufzte, und wandte ihren Blick hinaus aufs Meer, Richtung Westen. Warum unternahmen sie nichts!

Verzweiflung, sogar Wahn glomm in seinen Augen, ein Wahn, wie er selbst nicht durch seinen Vater geflossen war.

„Ihr, die Ihr das Meer beherrschen könnt, bitte, beendet meine Qual…" Zu viele Jahre waren vergangen, zu viele Zeiten, ohne dass jemand auch nur wusste, dass er noch lebte. Doch nun, in dem Moment, als er einer anderen Seele begegnete, wollte er nur Erlösung, Erlösung aus der Qual der Einsamkeit von über sechstausend Jahren.

Seine Worte entsetzten sie, auch wenn sie ihn nur zu gut verstehen konnte.

"Aber... aber was soll ich für Euch tun?", fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort längst kannte.

In Gedanken flehte sie weiter die Valar an, sie mochten sie doch endlich verstehen und ihre Bitte erhören.

Bebend erhob er seinen Körper, stellte sich ihr gegenüber, blickte ihr tief in die Unsterblichen Augen, die leuchteten, wie die ruhige See im Mondlicht. Demütig, fast flehend beugte er sein einstmals stolzes Haupt vor ihr.

„Beendet mein Dasein, schickt mich nach Mandos Hallen, auf dass Nienna mich in ihre Gebete einschließe", bat er, ehe er sich abwandte und zurück zu seiner Harfe trat. Wie sollte er sie in diesem Moment anblicken? Sie, welche die Herrin der ruhigen See war. Fast zärtlich fuhren die Finger über die uralte Harfe, ehe er erneut seine Stimme zum Himmel warf, seine Taten, und die seiner Familie bedauernd.

Nie zuvor hatte sie eine solche Melodie vernommen. Das Lied war einerseits wunderschön, nicht zu unrecht war er wegen seiner Stimme zu den besten Sängern seines Volkes gezählt worden, und er spielte wunderbar die Harfe. Wie gebannt lauschte sie dem schönen Klang. Doch auf der anderen Seite betrübte sie das Lied ob des traurigen Inhalts, den niemand hätte mitreißender erzählen können. Noch während sie zuhörte, fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie war eine Maia, und sie würde ihn nicht hier in Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung zurücklassen, was auch immer die Valar beschlossen hatten!

Leise verklang sein Lied, vermischte sich mit dem Rauschen der Wellen, so wie sich auch seine Tränen mit dem Meer verbanden. Eine innere Ruhe hatte sich in ihm gebildet, als er von dem Leid erzählt hatte, das er gesehen, gebracht und durchlebt hatte.

Sein stumpfer Blick heftete sich auf die schlanke, strahlende Gestalt wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt. Deutlich erkannte er: Sie hatte sich entschieden, ob zum Guten oder Schlechten wusste er jedoch nicht.

„Ihr kennt meine Vergangenheit, Ihr kennt meine Taten – wie entscheidet Ihr, Herrin der ruhigen See?" Nichts schwang in seiner Stimme mit, nicht einmal mehr Hoffnung.

"Kommt mit mir", sprach sie mit entschlossener Stimme und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. "Kommt mit mir in den Westen!" Sie reichte ihm die Hand.

„Ihr meint es ernst." Keine Frage, viel eher eine Feststellung und doch voller Kälte, innerlich verschlossen, mit einem letzten Funken Hoffnung, dem Wunsch auf Frieden. „Ich werde Euch folgen, Herrin." Anmutig ergriff er die ihm dargebotene Hand.

Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten seine Stirn. "Schlaf", flüsterte sie dann mit ruhiger, aber fester Stimme, während ihre schlanke Gestalt im schwachen Licht stärker zu leuchten schien. Sofort versank der Elb in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf, während sie in mit sich nahm über das Meer in den Westen, überzeugt, das Richtige getan zu haben.

Süße, liebliche Gerüche drangen in seine Nase, weckten ihn auf. Nicht länger war er auf Sand gebettet, sondern auf weichem, lebendigem Untergrund.

Nur langsam richtete er sich auf, blickte sich um, nahm die grünen Wiesen, die Blumen, die Bäume, das Leben um sich herum wahr. Voll Faszination beobachtete er einen kleinen Schmetterling, der sich auf seiner Hand niederließ und sein Herz erwärmte.

„Danke, Uinen, danke für alles", flüsterte er, während er weiter die vertrauten Wunder um sich herum wahr nahm, so wie den See, in dessen Mitte ein Haus stand. Lange war er nicht mehr hier gewesen. Endlich war er zu Hause, endlich sah er seinen Herrn und Mentor wieder, der ihm langsam entgegen schritt. Mit einem inneren Leuchten und in all seiner Macht wirkte Irmo beeindruckend, doch als der einfache Mann, den er nun verkörperte, war es mehr wie ein Willkommensgruß.

„Es ist schön dich wieder hier zu wissen. Willkommen in Lórien, Maglor, Feanors Sohn."

Unruhig ging sie an den Küsten entlang. Sie war sich immer noch sicher, richtig gehandelt zu haben, dennoch machte sie sich Sorgen, wie die Valar nun auf ihre Tat reagieren würden. Plötzlich merkte sie, wie hinter ihr eine Gestalt aus dem Wasser stieg und auf sie zu kam. Wer es war, wusste sie, noch bevor sie sich umgedreht hatte. Nervös sah sie ihn an. Was würde er zu ihrer Tat sagen?

„Uinen", sprach Ulmo mit fester Stimme. „Du weißt, dass es nicht richtig ist, sich gegen ein Verbot der Valar aufzulehnen. Doch auch die Valar machen Fehler." Seine Züge wurden weicher und er lächelte. „Sorge dich nicht deswegen. Wir verstehen deine Entscheidung und heißen sie gut - es musste ein Ende haben."

**Ende**


End file.
